


All is Fair in War and Love

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, South Side Serpents - Freeform, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Writting Prompts, im bad at tagging, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The dramatic deathbed had taken place next to a fallen tree trunk. A choked cough escaped the pale lips of the pink haired girl, making Cheryl lower her face to catch the last words.“All is fair in war... and Love.”OrA Choni one shot including bonding time with the young Serpents





	All is Fair in War and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
Because of the place I currently live in, I am unable to see season 3, so basically my life is now pointless because I have nothing to watch.  
Anyways.  
This is a short one shot with all the young Serpents, and Im planning on writing more. For now, this is my canon divergence in which after the events of the last episode in season 2, Cheryl was nice to her new gang and along with Fred Andrews helped everyone. Im going to make them all angsty but happy for now.  
Enjoy :]

“Surely it is no fatal, my love.”

“Leave me behind, Cheryl. Avenge my death!”

“No, please, don’t die on me. Please-“

The dramatic deathbed had taken place next to a fallen tree trunk. A choked cough escaped the pale lips of the pink haired girl, making Cheryl lower her face to catch the last words.

“All is fair in war... and Love.”

With the final gasp of air, Toni closed her eyes and shook violently before laying completely still on the forest ground.

“Do not worry, my love. I will avenge you.”

The red haired woman placed a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead before carefully searching for the wound. Toni half-rolled allowing her back to be exposed. Cheryl traced her shoulder with a gloved finger in examination. Where could Sweet Pea have possibly hit? Her eyes were caught by a glimmer of colour; a glob of bright neon green splashed on her—

“On her HAIR?!” Cheryl shrieked, scrambling to her feet.” “SWEET PEA! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!”

There was a snicker from the corpse at her feet, and, with one last blown kiss and adjustment to her paintball gun, the red caped warrior ran towards enemy direction.

“YOU BETTER RUN!” She blasted in full volume.

Upon hearing the fading footsteps of her girlfriend and two terrified boys, Toni propped herself on her elbows, observing the faraway chase with a satisfied smirk.

“At least you got to fall with dignity.”

She turned around to see Jughead, whose left eye had met a colourful end, now sprayed in red and blue.

“Who was the lucky bastard?”

“You’d be surprised,” he muttered, still dabbing his face with a stained sleeve, “Fangs almost got revenge before my own girlfriend betrayed me.”

“So who’s left?”

“Betty, probably. Sweet Pea and Fangs are obviously still on the game after their demonstration with you.” Jughead hesitated, rethinking his comment. “But maybe not for long.”

Toni smirked to herself, picturing the two Serpents now running for their lives. 

“If there’s anything that pisses Cheryl off more than bad hair days, it’s probably my own hair ruined by such a petty game.”

“It’s not petty! It’s tradition!”

“Traditions, traditions,” she chanted. “I’m not here for the ‘Serpent Youth Bonding’, Jug. I’m here for fun and because it’s a great experience for my girlfriend to bond with the others.”

“Fair enough.”

Silence once again ruled as Jughead busied himself on caring for his eye. Toni observed her black polished nails, searching for any chips in the edges. After dating Cheryl for months she had picked up a few habits, from more defined outfits to worrying over simple things as chipped nails and perfect lipstick. At first, it annoyed her how easily girly stereotypes defined her way of living, but eased into the lifestyle in order to please the red head.

Everything had changed for Toni since Cheryl had invited her to live in Thistlehouse after the series of riots and war with the ghoulish. As an official member of the Southside Serpents, Cheryl had kindly offered to house a few of the homeless members, including Sweet Pea, Fangs, and their families. The land surrounding Thistle House was big enough to build separate houses for each family, but the main building served as a home while the houses were built. Fred Andrews had taken care of the construction: everything fitted the same gothic like scenery but was modelled for each families liking.

To Toni, everything seemed so overwhelming at top. She understood that the Serpents had taken a huge hit after Penny Peabody’s attack, but found it suspicious that everything was working out nicely for them. She couldn’t complain though; Jughead, even if only a teenager, had acted as a clever, responsible leader, making sure that each Serpent had a roof over their head. Which justified a break for all of them.

So as soon as Sweet Pea suggested an old fashioned game of paintball to act like normal teenagers, she had wholeheartedly agreed and dragged her girlfriends hot ass to the game.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Jughead’s eye was now partially visible, but a bruise was beginning to form on top of his eyebrow.

“I just feel like… like everything is going too nicely.”

The Serpent King scoffed, smiling bitterly.

“I get what you mean. But we can at least enjoy the peace while it lasts. Most Serpents have homes now, Archie is free, Betty and me and closer than ever…” he smirked. “You and a certain red haired someone are also close. I wonder how you can kiss so passionately with everyone watching. Can’t wait to get to bed?”

“Jughead!”

He barley ducked the rock aimed at him, even if thrown with poor precision. Toni giggled, throwing herself back at the fallen leafs, resting her head on her hands.

“You are happy Toni. Enjoy it.”

“I know but… but Hiram Lodge is still out there, and the ghoulies, and everything else…”

“Toni, don’t worry about it. We can overthink shit tomorrow. Today, we are normal, gang affiliated teenagers.”

Toni sighed, but felt a kind of relief washing through her like clean water. Maybe he was right; the world wasn’t less terrifying than yesterday, but she could choose to enjoy herself over bad thoughts.

Sweet Peas final scream was heard near the bushed to their left, and a satisfied high five rung from Betty and Cheryl. Both Jughead and Toni stared at their girlfriends, amazed by their inner and outer beauty. The group of young Serpents cascaded into laughter as soon as Fangs tripped on more blue paint, spraying them all in sticky colours.

Who knows what cruelties tomorrow would bring, as long as today they live. Live as if these moments where eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Im following a few writing prompts for one shots with Bughead, Choni, and other individual characters, but if anyone has any idea (I run out of ideas very easily) feel free to comment below.  
:)


End file.
